REBIRTH
by Achilleas
Summary: the characters from battle royale book movie or manga ( dont matter it's no importance here but mitsuko not weird with split personality doll... ) they're born again and need to fight again but this time... only one can win. dramedy with emphasis on the drama part. mmb romance. shopping everyone with everyone.
1. Chapter 1

"OH GOODNESS ME," cooed Mitsuko loudly as she slammed her head against her hand dramatically like ( authors note they call this faecpalming on internet but mitsuko dont use the internet beacause ... THE GOV. DOES NOT ALLOW IT ) ... they were... back in the classroom ! how could this be she had beeen dead a sec ago when Kazuo had hot opn her faec and made it loooook like... PIE. she had died ugly like but now looking in the mirror she saw she was perfect looking again. "thank u god." "but how did this happen?" that annoying ugly girl noriko said.

"hey did u even die nori"

"no"

"y not"

"shot kazuo (; and won"

"hahaha what a joke

if i couldn't

you couldn't."

BOOM BOOM the gunshot came and miss souma killed the mari sue named noriko. ( LOL i read on a website where they say mitsuko is the mary sue... plz, guys. noriko is the one who acts all innocent, sweet, and nice all the time. sure shes injured but realli... killing kaz in the manga? cum on." )

"but rly lol," mitsduko said as she looked at the dead body and popped her gun back in her pocket; except she had no pockets so it was uncleaaaaaared she put it where probably somehwer else like a backpack. "how we alive anywho"

HEAD OF THE PROGRAM CAME BABY BABY OH  
IT WAS PROBABLY KITANO BUT I DUNNO WHICH UNI IM WRITING THIS FIC IN SOPA  
HES JSUTSG NAMED MR DEATH BRINGER IN THIS ONEEE

"we broughted u back.

dicattor did not like what happened with you guys, said two winners was tooo many. so, well, you know how it goes right... had to bring you back. to make you fight again. to make u do it right."

everyone else woke up then and then shuya saw noriko "oh no" and then Shinji did a heel face turn and killed him. "a mary sue in drag," he declareded and then smiled and went to finnde a compooter to hack and win the progrm cuz he was a boss.

chigusa walked up to mitsuko and says, "u killed me u kno."

"ya becuuuuz i'm pritier than u but ur prty 2," mitsuooko wenks at her.

"... omgggggggg you were jking back thare rite gurl"

"dude stop talking like that" said kawada rolling his bootiful eyes.

"You're right," Decided Mitsuko ( authors note; okay my friend told me I was spelling poorly and so I'm going to try to do it better from now on, she is in honors english and is going to correct me while shes at my house... will try to use spell check after that ) "We should stop talking like idiots ( A/N; Ashley here. I'm helping to finish this chapter, but most of the ideas or Alice's. :) ) after all, when did we ever atually used to talk like teenagerd people in the MOVIE IN THE MANGA IN THE BOOK? NO, I DONT THINK THATAH WE DID. SO LETS GITTTT BACK TO IT."

"MR DEATH BRINGER NOW HAS THE FLOOR," it was... MR DEATH BRIONGER

"OH YES. TODAYS LESSON IS... YOU KILL EACH OTHER OFF. LIVES A GAME. CHOP CHOP CHOP." THEN HE THROWED A KNIFE IN SOME GIRLS HEAD, "she should not have beened wispering." mitsuko whispered and then MR DETAHBRINGER throwed a knife at her head for whispers but she caught in in her teeth instead and then put it in her pocket except she had no pockets so who knows where it went...

alll class kids left to go fight

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"we cannot keep doing this," mitsuko said to oda as they walked out and mind you, mitsuko and oda did not like each other in the slihghtetist bit. "oda why are you so mean to everyone." "you are all vulgar! "

"no you are vulgar oda.

you are a vulgar vulgar person.

oda... have you ever seen that westernize movie with yoda."

"no wat movie is that souma."

"dunoo."

"anyway... souma, i think we should team up," said the frog like boy. "no way froggie..." souma said. "I work alone. if i were to team up with aeeeny one it would be sum of my girls liek yoshimi or hirono. but no not even them and surley defonently not with YOU ODA."

"but souma we should definitely team up u did prety good for a girl last time even tho you proobly shuve been cokoing of something in the ktghncing. like girls shud. but still souma. you did good you did. i would rather team up with somebody else too like the boy who killed u named kazuo and everybody else. but i cant cause he scary scary boy..."

"but oda."

"wat"

"i do not like you."

",,,"

"i do not like the way you look like a frog."

"i do not like how vulgar you are souma. if i had a weapon i would be kiling u"

"kill me you are so short you cannot even reach me and please oda do not be stupid you have a weapon in your vag."

"please souma. please stop being so vulgar."

"you look like a frog. you are vulgar oda."

"...OMFG NO YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT." he looked into his bag wanting to kiill that vbulgar souma and he saw...CHOPINSTICKS. "WAT."

"LOL" SAID SOUMA

"that is no good of a weapon, too bad,": said souma with her fallen angle smile on. oda fell in love with her rited then. mitsuko said "plz 1 of your choped stickes."

"ok"

mitsuko ate sushi while also poked oda in the eye and sent him off screaming

she also at eone of his eyez then trotted offff to win the prgrm this time for realz.

cuz little by littiele ppl had taekn frm her

and now she was gone TAKE IT ALL BACK WAHAHAH.

... SOME TIME LATR.

"hey chigusa hows it going girl."

"not bad oda where dat otherd eyez of urs u only gotted on... ONE EYS"

"ur girlfriend gotted me ouvchl i ws being nice to her and everything GOD."

Oh my GOD how adre she do that to you... OH RIGHT. YOU'RE AN UGLY MEANS LITTLE TOAD ODA DIE."

SHE THEN JUMPED UP AND PINNED HIM TO THE GROUND.

"do yu rly want to die withut evr even bein kisses oda..."

"... how do u know that i havnt ever guttn 1 kiss from anhey girls even."

"oh well have u?"

"..."

"... well hav u?"

"... yeah."

"who"

".. souma." he lied obviously though chigusa didnt getit

"OMG NOT MY WIMMINZ." CRYED CHIGUSA AND THEN KISSED THE BOY.

THEN SHE BITTED HIS TONGUE AND PULLED IT RIGHT OUTTTTTTTTT TO CHEW IT AND CHEW IT AND CHEW IT THEN EAT IT .

ODA COULD NOT TALK

HE COULD NOT SEE FROM ONE EYE

HE WAS A VULGAR LOOKIN BOY

"oda this is calleded karma for u shuldnt havvv ben so ovrjoyoed in killing everyone last time.. it's bad and please please let htis be a CHANGE IN FAXTOR IN UR LIFE." said god as Oda blacked out to talk to him.

"..." Oda could not speak back for the boy named Oda was without a tongue; yes, even in his hallucination he could not speak. Instead he stared up at the lord, a beautiful horse named Latawnya. "You are naughty," said the horse said. "And I was once naughty too. But then I learned how to say 'no' to drugs because drugs can cause overdoses. Now I am a good horse though my friends and family can still refer to me as 'Lawtanya the naughty horse' as they haven't ever forgiven me. The old god did, though, and when He reincarnated he made me god. Oda you can learn how to be good too. Try to save your classmates Oda. Try to change."

Oda just didn't know what to think.


	3. Chapter 3

When sir Oda woke up from his long nappy Takako was gone, though Chigusa had obviously taken her toll on him. Chigusa had performed a vaginoplasty on him... Though he was still alive, he now had to make a serious choice. should he listen to what Latawnya had said to him... or what. or what indeed. He knew that he was not a good person. He knew his classmates weren't either. in his mind he thought they deserved to die. but god had spoken and through his one remaininng eye he saw a chance at redemttpion.

"... i'll try my best to change." he said though was in blinding pain because the the surgery chigusa had doneo performed on himself. he thought that he would try to get that reverseded if he ... got out alive. the boy then gottedf up and struggled to move through the forest thugh he did feel some tearing and soon was a trailed of blood following him... yeah.

he wented into a house and found an iron., clothing his eyes and bracing himself for the pain and he then pressed it against his wound that chigusa had caussed... ouch. how would he pee now?! he would think ofbut this later but he first needed to find some pained relievers ( hey guys a/n; saw the thing but theiron in a movie.. cept with a figer, ouch that probably hurts would say poor oda but he's an evil beaver alrite ) and he found some advil and took six hopin it wouldnt kill him but half hoping it widdd obvsince becauaze it waz just advillllll it didn help him at all and was soon blakced out again

"latawnya," he said to the formerly naughty hurse now god. "get me a hearse u vulgar critture." he paused... "sorry i forgot." this redepemtion was gunna gake a little work. "i don't know how i will save my classsed mates like this chigusa rly hurt me.

"moving and doin and iron thing like you did only hurt u wrose," siad the horse god sternly. "howver, i will heel your wounds. bvut only at aa pryce."

"how much." he was wealthy he knew he got it

"the puire tearz of the true milipede," said she. "ur in luck tho... it lives... ON THE VERY ISLAND U ARE."

"oh no... i will surely die in the tiem it takes to find it and how 2 make it cry."

"I do not know whether you will live or die, Naughty Oda. I do not know how long it will take you to find it. I do know that you have to try, though... And remember to be nice. And try to be good, you naughty boy."

SOMEWHERE ELSES

( juss sol guys know a/n;; mitsuko is actuely my fave charri in da franchise and noriko is mah elast thats why she diedded first... oda however is also one of my least favorites [ actually probably my very least, even the mary sue noriko is better than him... though oda is a better written character and more interesting his personality is revolting. which is why he/she(?i unno how he will identify after the porgam ) is suffring a lot... and maybe changing. )

mitsuko was planning on doing things right this time and was trying to team up with chigusa. "did you really kiss him?" takako asked enraged. "... uh, kiss froggie? I don't think so I do have stanadards." said the girl and chigusa froze in SHOCK she had just... done that... to him... for no reason.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

time was going and work was flyin and mitsuko was killing em' all with the help of her new gf chigusa ( alwayz shopped em' c: ) together they had already killed kyoichi that government kid and they had killed niida and hiroono ( mitsukoo had tryed to talk to her into joining them as she was hardcore and part of her gurl gang but hirono and had said 'no i am tufougher than you u are a bad bad mitsooko :C then tried to fight her but mistuko one cause she was alpha. ) also noriko too had been killed by her and thy were now on the run foam kiriyama

- EARLIER THAT DAY ( TWO HRS BEFORE )

"kiriyama si round here," said takako as she spot some of da bullets from his machiiner gun. bodies lay about too the bodies of his boy gang... Sho wasnt to be seened though so maybe... he still alive? he was the gay boy of the school which was sad for mitsukuh because when they were had been first yeared studnts she had crushed on him and thy had been frnds but he said... "sorry i'ma gay" but oh well she was over him but still mb he alive for her to kill?

"be quite" whisperd mitsuko to her gf who she thught was pretty but she was also planning on killing her later on so she could win. hey, you had to do what u had to do rite? "lets git him" kazuo was a danger boy and as all this recgage shown he was still the powrfuls force he had been last time rund so she wannt to git him bfroe he cot her offgaured and got her lifke last time.

"kk" said chigusa and they walked rund. they heared some footedsteps ans turned arund to see kiriyama walkin away with hios gun in his hand butted his bag... unattended. "were he goin" said mitsuko "iunno" said takako "lets go"

they follawed him and saw him peeing so the y came back to his baggie and tooked it so maybe they could have more food and maybe more weapons and water. sured enopugh iside was a magick wand from the harried potter uniwverse "WTF" was engraved in ot in big ginert ledders to so it must have been dumblydores.

"i knowed it."

"wat"

"kiriyama"

"huh what about him"

"HE KNOWS THA BLACK MAGICK DSRTK ARTS" said a voice in mitsuko's head it was speaked slowedly and goffikkly it was... EBONY. "oh wow lets keep it" says mitsuooko "might be handy for later..."

but as they was walking awayed with kiryama's stuffs the bad boy says to em'... Nothing cause he doesn't talk mucvh :"} ( getting movie verse but only fir a sec i uno i liked how he didnt talk but liikked his stori in novel... heis not a transferstudent btw just mute by chioce. )

anyway he said nuffin but just glaredddedd at the gurls and then chazed after him.

chigusa rebbered her karate lezzons nd managed to kick em givin the guls nuff time to escape. "wow that was pretty cool" siad mitsuoko a falln angle smile on her face then the two o f them kisseded andn then... FADE TO BLACK.

- BACK TO RPESENTM, TWO HRS AFTER DAT -

so yeah now dey were just arunning frm the boy cuz he was mad. "we shudve killed him wile he peed." sighed takako "ikr" said mitsuko as she sadly gazed upon thre wand from hogwarts wishing she knew some magick.


	5. Chapter 5

meanwhiles oda was still walkin saround a looking for the pure tearz if true meilipeed and then while he was blacked out her had a dream and NO THIS TIME THE GOD LATAWNYA THE NOTTY HORSE DID NOOOOOT COME AND TALK TO HIM... he dreamed of going to the marketedplase and asking a vendar t4 the tearz but the vendar said... "i cannot sselal u this itum1!" oda woked up from the nighted mare and cryed to himself

"THERSE STUPID VULGAR CLASSLEDMATES OF MINE..." THE BOY HOLLERED IN RAAAAGE AND THEN GRABBED A KNIFE FROM HIS BAG AND... UNDID THE SURGERY AND THEN WITH ADRENILINE PUPPIN THREW HIM HE YELLELD "SCREWED U LATAWNYA TH ENOTTY HEARSE... I WILL NEVER EVER EVER TRY TO 'SAVE' THESE PATHETIC CLASSMEDMNATES OF MINE. GRRRRRRRR. ... RAAAAAGE."

he thne attacked the firsted kid he saw and did what he hasd wanted to do the first time arund... he kilelld him. it was... shuya.

"LOLOLOLOL," CROWED THE BOY SOPHIFITCATEDLY "AHAHAHAHA." ... EXCEPT MIND YOU THAT HE WAS SAYING THIS IN HIS HEAD BECAUSE HE HAD NO TONGUE AND COULDN'T SPEAK, SADLY. EXCEPT NOT CUZ HE DEZERVE SIT ANYWAY.

his blindness and lack of tongue reminded him of the gurls that had ronged him... mitsukoo and chigusa. "omg" said the boy silently ( cuz he has no tongue and cannot TALK DUH ) "furgutt but them" he thought to hismself hten said "gotta kid rid of em next" yus the boy named oda was vury intented on winning . very much indeed. he thoht "i deserve to win not dose vulgar classmedats of mined..."


	6. Chapter 6

"i am sorry" says yumiko to her friend yukiko as she died again next to he.r or maybe she wasn't dying it was herd to tell... but she knowed than she was hurrted bad again. she thinks to herself "maybe we shouldn't have tryed calling for peace again" "my idea was terrible," she said outloud as she bled from her shoulder. she had been stabbed several times. shoulder, thigh, slashed in the stomach, punched in the face giving her a broken nose and black eyes, all by Oda. same with her friend...

"it's okay. i'm just glad we got a chance to see each other again," said yukiko as she held out her hand to hold yumiko's. yukiko was hurt a lot worse than yumiko and probably didn't have much time left... her left foot had been cut off so even if she were to survive she had no chance at all in surviving th ewhole prgrm. plus she knowed that she was dying.

"i did lie to you before though," said yumiko as she petted her friends head, knowing they were very vulnerable where they were but not caring cause as far as she could see the two of them were already done for. "i do not have a crush on shuya." "what" said yukiko saying "what" again for empthasis. "no" said yumiko

"oh... why did u say u did then"

"because i had a crush on you."

the two of them smiled feebily at each other and the love was present in their eyes. love, n ot necassirly in a romanticle way, but just undying love for each other. their friendship had been magnificent and they had died together once and were about to die together once again. but that didn't matter anymore - allt hat matters was that they now knew how much they had ment to each odder. "i love you," says yumiko. "i love you too," says yukiko and they embraced each other.

kiryama stepped out of the bushes and gunned them down showing nu mercy at all. "I'm glad we all love each other so much here..." But it wasn't Kazuo who said it but... Mitsuko, stepping out from her hiding spot as well and s urprising him as he had surprised her once before.

"Die," she said raising her hand gun and firing twice, not aiming at his chest - though she didn't know if she had a bullet proofed vest this time - and aimed instead at his head. A scream errupted from the boy in pain. He might not have felt emotions, but boy, was pain present. His face imploded or something of the sort as the bullet crashed into his cheek, straight through his brain, and out the other side. The boy collapsed on the floor wasn't quite dead yet, but would be comotase until he was... which probably wouldn't takeded very much loangerser.

Souma smiled with vickotorisly and took his gun from him and slipping her old hand gun back into her bag. her 1 most obv. enemy wad ded and now she was on her waiy to winning like she so much deserves. as she walked away she passed tatako her 'gf' as u mitve known her. her compny had ben nice and mybe souma had actly liked her... if only a lil bit. she had beened brave and fot good but while thy had been slipping souma had shot her int he face. much like her own originales death ( soumas, not takakos ) takako had died ugly, mitsuko shooting her in her nose and destroying her face.

after all, a lot of people seemed to have thot she had been even prttier than her. well, not anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

( authors note: i am sorry in advance fort having not the best spelings in the wolrd =\ entglish isn't my best subjct but not only tthat butut sometimes i types relly quick and messed up : ( win i finish the story i will hgo back and edit it to make itbetter... consider this the rough draft ok? anywy my tutors made me sum flashed cards so ill be practicing with trickie words like beacuase from now on. )

Mitsuko Souma had always had a reputition... some good, most of it bad. she had a rpitiion for being beuatifull ( i now that and rpitinon is not spelled rigjtht how to spell it guys? plez try to ignor spling mistooks i know it has a god plot so just give it 1 chnce ) which she didn't mind... but she also had a reputiition for being dageruous. she was known for bulling her classmates, stealing things form them, as well as soem ohter pettie crimes... but othr than thet it was also cmmon noledge that she ptrostituted herself and her friends... it as also rumured that she had killd bef4 the prgrm.

killed b4 the prgm? wlll now... that would be true. she had. her own mother and various numbers of her customers. not without remorse tho... mind you. she was not just som hollow shell - but was quick,ly on her wai to becoming that wai... ) she felt bad perhasp as little even fr the livfes that she had tkn durin the prgrm

but she felt that she dsrved the life more than others. she had had it ruff since she was ltlte ( u know her back story... rape and abuse. :C ) and even if she didn't have much to live for... she didnt dsevrs to be dedded frm her classmates out of da bulue. she shaked off da feeings of guilt and moved thru the terrain until she came upon..

"omg kawada?! shinji?!" they were... making out! on toped of shinjis lappted top no less. kawada looked like he had been cryin too. "what is your problm?" souma askeded him.

"Mitsuko," said Shinjii as he pushed Kawada away from him, he sounded stern and unfriendly. Well, why would he be friendly to her? "Kawada is upset becauase what happened to Noriko and Shuya. He fited so hard to save em' last time... and now they're dead and he didn't even get to svae em'."

"... You. You killed Noriko, I saw you, we all saw you." Said Kawada jumping up with a gun pointed at her ready to fire. "... You probably killeed Shuya 2, dint u!"

Mitsuko raised her machine gutu and fired at him before he could react sending a ton of little pellets trhough his body. "Yes." She said before turning to kill Shinji as well but the boy was already sprinting away, laptoppy in hand. "Heh," she said walking over to Kawada and kicking him to see if he was still alive. He wasn't. She bented duwn and grabbiede his own gun and plooppeld it in her baggie. "Well, with yo gawn i can saefly say that this ganme is gunna be a gurls game..."

but ofc mitsuko didn't know about Oda and the damage her had done to yumiko and yukiko ( b4 ofc kiriyama had gotten there and finished em' off ) and she cdertainly ddnt know abut how angry he was with her. she didnt kno that he was ucrntly lookin for her. she didnt kno how much he tooo wantd to win...

TO BE CONTINUEDED


	8. Chapter 8

as oda raged through the island armed only with throwing knives and blinded and mute he was provin himself to be a force to be reckoned with despite all this time he wonted be killed by hisses vulgar classymates. he founded chigusa dead and then he knowed it was mitsooku who was his #1 enemy this time arund. BUT... he kuld still killed other 1s wile he wated... and so he killeded ETO and AKAMATSU ( who has beened crining about his bud shuya... )

anyway as da boy who was so nawt prty as he had alredy looked a bittie bit like a... toad. and now he had no eye and no tongue and blewded was krust around his mouth... and eye was swollen where eye used to be at. he desised that he shuld still; try to fined the true milipeed and mekke it cry to mekke his Lawtawnya god fix him up

"BLAM THIS PIECE OF CRAP!1" hollered oda the notty boy after wile of searching and having NO LUCK. "i just cant fined it anywehre1" sobed oda.

"ODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA." CRYED SHINJI AS SHE POPPED OUT AND BASHED HIS LAPTOP OVER THE HEAD OF ODA... only to change and revael his treued form of ... dumblydore. "omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg" says dumbledor "i haev got something to tell u and ur classmates" was the wizerd.

then the bunny from donnie darko shows up 2 lookin seriouz as well az latawnya they all lookes srs and wrried. "somethine has ben learnd," says the magicel guys fronwn. "it's not abott droogs," say latawnya helppawlly.

"wat then" oda askd impatently not likin thse vulgar doods and doodetts...

"we have been takling with 1 anuther and fund out that wile ur battle royal was goin on..." strated dumblrdure

"the time cuntinuem bruk down..." YELLED BUNNY FROM DONNIE DARKO "and why u wearing that stupid wizerd suit" he said to dumblydore roodly :( "also mitsoooko has my wand," says dumbldore.

"... are you kidding me." asked oda. "that is just crazee. and i dont know what u mean..."

"means that... the worldes will onlee exkist in excrements of 3 days from now on and just cuntinue to loop ... and loop... and loop... unless that is..."

"wat" ask oda.

"u find the troo tearz of the TRUE MILIPED." finished latawnya. "but.. dun worry if you don't find it this tiem. you'll come back after u die or w/e after the three dayz r finish..."

"ok," say oda. "but so... win or lose... it dont matter cuz... we alwayz cum back?" he asked quietly looking down.

"until sumbudy finds the true milipede... and irts tearz ... and then win the three dayz r up... WELLL then whoever wins wins and every1 else is ded."

"hey," started oda. "isa there a haven?"

"no." they all say.

"But anyway ya,' say they, "git to it and spread the woooooord. ur class broke it and only you guiys can fix it."

... they left and ODA KNEW HE HAD TO PLAY HARD AND PLAY TO WIN!1 EVERYTIEM OTHERWIZE HE MIGHT DIE CUZ SOMEBODY ELSE COULD FINE THE TROO MILIPED O GOD. he needed to find some bettr weppons.


	9. Chapter 9

while mr. oda was having his interesting convo with mythicle and fictionle fellos ( and one lady ) mitsuko souma had founded one of her own... it was... patrick bateman?! patrick likeded her because she was a hardbodoy but awlso was wondering about what he brainz would taste like maybe... "hi" they said to each other "i read ur book" said mitsuko lying... she had seen the movie.

"but i didnt no that u were real so whats up..." asked the lethal girl.

"nm u" asked bateman. "j/k something srs going on... lisen up ok becuz im having dinner wit jean tonight." jean was in love with her and mitsuko knew this from the movie and she laso knew that he wud NOT kill her ( or luis either ) and that was good for her but mitsuooko thought she was a bit coolier cuz she totally wud have.

"k whats the prob bob" mitsuko responded sounding cool and tryin to impress bateman. he was dressed nice wearion a ralph lauren suit with and was drinkin j&b and lookin pretty sauve and mitsooko new she had a little crush awn him... teehee ( don't worry not shopping them GOSH... hes too older for her she just has a CURHS ohk? : | ) but anyway now she was lsitening.

"kkkkk, so... i've been sent here to tell you something importnt about WHY exactly ur back..." Mitsooko knew why tho... mr death brininger said becuz two ppl lived? "uhhh... because the cuntinuem ripped up and nao until u finded the true tearz of da milipeede u will kep re[peatn thie plase."

mitsuko paused feeling rage a lil. "uh so... ur telling me... that... all this work i've done is for nothin?! i'll just have to do it again... HAHAHA. HAHAHA. NO WAY HOSE." she was mad.

"clam down ok..." says the man called bateman dressed sharp. "lissen. u just gotta find da miliped and get it to cry, its on dis ilsand... thin it wunt be for nothin."

"... i guess that is not to nhard." syas souma. "i'm the onkly 1 u told tho rigt?"

"UH well... yeah..." he was havin one of his anxiety attakcs so he took a xanax. "well." he looked better. "yeah only i tell u and no one else... but other people r telling every1 so ud better hurry."

mitsuko aimjed her gun and shot at him utterly mad but it dint do nthing cuz he was just a fictionle charcter. "wlel I just don't know then..."

"be quixk u can do it..." says bateman. ".. but 1 more thing. sumbudy isle is trying to find it. a doktor scientist."

"screams" mitsuko screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

( a/n; guys i'm worried i knotice a lot of pepple have read this but nobodie is reviewing... makes me worr y if this is very good or not : ( pls tell me wat u alll think and plz be harsh if u think dat u need tooo... i can take it u just want to be a good writing. (: thanks guys. anyway heres a small chapper )

ODA SCREAMED

MITSUKO SCREAMED

THEY WERE FACING EACH OTHER.

"SCREAMS" SAYS MISUKO SCREAMIN

"SCREAM" SCREAM ODA.

DUMBLYDORE TRANSFROMS BACK TO SHINJI STATE ( yes dumblydore is shinji... shinji is not rly real student just disguised dumblydore undercover... has always been this way jut never seen in movie ./ manga/ or novel. however plz understand that this is why he and kawada were kissing... cuz dumblydore was cuntfirmed to be gay by hk rowlin. ) and then RAN OFF HOPIN THAT THEY WOULD JUST FGRUT THEY SAW HIM IN HIS TRU FRM. HE ALSO RLY WANTED HIS WANDIE BACK FROM MOSOKO BUT THAT WULD JUST COME LATR.

"i hate you," said oda. "i have always hated you..."

CLIFFHANGER TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

mituoko then got in a huge fight with sir oda and the centiped ended up runnign away as this happened... "look wat u've done u moron" says mitsuko as she takeded out her samari sword and beheadeed the bad boy before he had a chance to talk. "haha" she said looking at the dead boy who she had killed and was now dead "you're dead" she cuckled proudly to herself before hurrying in the direction of the centiped.

( ok guy im not sure but i think the ceniped is MUCH bigger than regular bugs would be im thinking two feed tall at least but idk ask sue mary shes a good writinger and she wrote sthe store im sort of cross this over with ( i hop thats ok with you? anyway baq to story )

"hey stop now" said te pretty mistuko with here fallen angle smiles on her face and she was dead serious like as serious as bad things happen to kids is seirous like battle royal dead serious ( pun ). mitsuko chucks a wood piece at the bug but it just ranned awayz and ten it yelled out and transformed into invisible and she couldn't find it so...

she decided to go finish da job and fightedrd her classmates and then come back to find the centipeed latter.

( I sort of forgoat whos a live and whos not... so sorry if there are continuem errors im trying )

mitsuko went to the lighterhouse and killed the lite house girls like yukie and her friends! They were no real threat so it was easy haha all she had to say was "yukie likez boys more than u all...!" then they killed each other ( but mistuko count them all for her )

mitsuko then finds other people and kill them too... and between the people oda, her, and kiriyama had killed there were only 2 more people left exlucing herself so three in total if you count her and the two other ones. they were... tadakatsu and yuichiro and she just shot tadakatsu once in the head and he was dead

"mistuko1" shouts yuichiro in shock and mad sound with shock mixed in too. "why would you do this again."

"its down to the final 2," says mitsuko looking at him with a blank expression as she tossed her gun away onto the floor "and i haven't found the stupid bug, your friend will come back, dont worry... i need to talk to you." says the girl and then her expressionless expression got a real expression of it though it was hard to oread her lips curved up slightly like a smile and her eyes looked sad and unhappy

"i worked so hard." said the girl shoulders dropping "and its not even going to count. . . nobody is going to underestimate me next time i know that, i bet ill be the first one ded... unless i can find the bug. and i want you to help me do it..."

"... thats what u want to tell me?!" asked the boy in shock had expected something else like sorry i killed u and ur friend.

"...no."

"wat then" he sounded impatient

"look i meant what i said, though u were already dead, u did make me happy." mitsuko didnt want to say more than that as she didnt like putting boys in a position of pwer over her. she just wanted to know him that much, tho that was just the beginning of all she had to tell him.

"and, i would guess i just want us to be friends."

she would still kill him in the end, but he probably meant more to her than anyone else in the program. he had been kind to her, trusted her, and had died for her. he was a good guy. but thats why her emotionz for him ended there... good guys werent the kind for souma.

at least not YET.


End file.
